The Evil Deed
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: Vector just returned from the moon, thanks to his dad's help, of course. Although, to keep his job as a Super Villain, he has to come up with the perfect plan to defeat Gru. And that includes one of his daughters.
1. Chapter 1

Vector stepped onto the soft, green grass that he so much missed. He actually missed it so much, that he considered kissing it! The young man shook his head at the idea, and walked into his "fortress of Vectortude".

He was glad his father was able to get him off that stupid moon. Not to mention his dad was pretty upset that his son embarrassed him and failed at his attempt. But yet, he forgave him, and allowed him another chance.

"Don't worry, dad, I won't let you down this time." The young man said into his cellphone.

"You better not, or else I'm going to get you an evil tutor!" He heard his dad scold at him.

_Evil tutor?! What does he think I'm in, Prep School for Super Villains?_

He sighed in frustration, "Dad, I don't need an evil tutor. I'm twenty-four for goodness sakes!"

"Than you better act like it!" His dad hung up the phone, leaving his son in a heap of humiliated mess.

Vector sat on the couch with a groan. He hated it when his father tried to give him a lecture. The last time he got one was when he was a senior in high school. And the lecture was between picking colleges.

The villain rubbed his face with his hands, _What am I going to do? I have to organize a plan by tonight. _

Exhausted, he picked up the remote to his enormous television, and turned it onto the news channel:

**_Guess what? The Superhero Gru got married to his partner Lucy! Yep, I know folks, isn't that adorable? Oh, and look at Gru's children. They look like they are having the time of their life!_**

At that moment, Vector turned off the television, and started laughing to himself. _Gru, married?! This has to be a joke, right?! I mean, what woman would fall for him?! _

He turned the tv back on, but didn't realize it was accidentally paused. Still chuckling at his own joke, the young man found his gaze staring into one of the guests at the wedding picture.

Her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail was too obvious to forget; not to mention her familiar glasses and brown eyes. _The girl. _

Suddenly, he felt something ring in his head. No, it wasn't allergies or any headache. It was an idea. And he was surely surprised he didn't think of it earlier.

He grabbed some nearby paper, and began to write down ideas for his new plan. It involved the eldest Gru daughter, but he didn't know what he was going to do with her yet. She was different from her sisters. They were naive, yet, she was smart; atleast smarter than them.

As soon as he felt the best words rub onto the paper, he knew what he was going to do. It didn't take him all night to find out what he needed. No, it was only going to take a slight bit of his time.

He flipped the other side of the paper, and wrote down what he knew or suspected of her. She was Gru's adopted daughter, as if that wasn't obvious. She had brown hair that seemed to always be up in a ponytail, and glasses that hid her brown eyes. She was smart, and more mature than her younger siblings. She appeared to be around the age of eleven through thirteen, possibly fourteen.

Vector punched in his dad's number, and heard the phone trying to get reception.

"Victor?" He heard his dad say on the other end.

Vector felt himself smirk and tried to get his "old" name out of his head, "Hello, dad. I have the perfect plan."

Vector flipped the page to the opposite side where he wrote the ideas, and saw the drawing of his new device.

**The Aging Ray. **

**xxx**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter, but I will try to make the others longer! If you have any suggestions please tell me! Questions? Please ask! **

**\- QueenMoriarty5**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this fanfic, Margo is fourteen, and Edith is only four years younger than her, and Agnes is four years younger than Edith. **

Chapter 2

**Third person point of view/ Margo**

Margo gathered her history homework and books from her locker. School had just started back a week ago, and the kids couldn't be anymore _excited. _Sure, Margo was elated to see her friends and the work was easy, but sitting in a place where teachers droned on and on about the most boring things...ugh. She almost fell asleep in her Algebra 1 class.

Just as the teacher started on finding the slope and starting from the equations, the door swung open. All heads turned to the doorway, and saw Principal Hathaway lead a boy into the classroom. He had chocolate brown hair that was in a strange bowl cut, and brown eyes that seemed to match his hair color. His attire was right with the usual society of teenagers, but his hair looked as if it were in the 80s or 90s...

"Hello class, this is a new student named, um, what is your name sweetie?"

"My name's Victor Brown." He responded pretty numbly, not that most kids weren't when they had to stand in front of a whole classroom.

"Well, Victor, I hope you enjoy it here. Mrs. Jarrod is a great Algebra teacher." The principal gave Victor a playful and encouraging push as she leaves the classroom.

The boy continued to stand at the doorway awkwardly, scanning the room to see if there were empty desks.

Margo wondered why he didn't see her desk. Or maybe he did, and doesn't want to sit by her! She wanted to smack herself in the head. Why would she care if some random boy didn't want to sit by her? She doesn't even like him. Maybe it's that teenage girl thing where a girl gets excited over some random boy she sees at the mall...wait..._Antonio. _

_Don't even think about him, Margo...remember when he dumped you for that other girl? He's not worthy for your thoughts. _

_Not again..._

Her attention snapped back to the teacher as she gestured the boy to the desk next to Margo. The girl briefly looked up at him as he made his way to the empty seat next to the brown haired girl.

Throughout the lesson the boy was quiet yet attentive to the lesson. She snuck glances at his paper while Mrs. Jerrod wasn't looking in their direction, and it seems Victor understood the material. Heck, he drew the equations out like a teenage genius!

Yes, Margo was smart for her age, and was equally good in all core subjects but this boy was something else when it came down to mathematics. He was like the next Albert Einstein, and it was kinda scary.

"Victor, what is the answer to question 3?"

The boy glanced at the teacher,  
"The answer is 93."

Some of the kids in the class furrowed their eyebrows, and even tried their hardest to look over his head to see the paper. It was like Victor knew what the others were doing anyway, because he was holding back a smirk behind those lips of his...Margo just knew it.

"Wow, first day in class and got the answer right, good job!" Mrs. Jerrod said.

One of the kids raised their hands, "Uh, Mrs. Jerrod, I don't understand the question." and soon the others began to nod their heads and say the same.

Margo continued to glance at the boy's paper, and wrote it out to herself to try and teach herself, but it wouldn't do any good. She soon gave up as the teacher began to explain the problem to the kids, and that's when Margo knew it was going to be a long day.

"Alright, this next activity is going to require a pair of two to team up together, and since the last time was rowdy, I'm going to pick the pairs." the class 'awed' in disappointment. "Richie and Kate pair up together! Wesley and Justin. Eric and Sammy. Tyler and Rick. Nathan and Catherine..." the rest became _blah blah blah _to Margo until she heard her name from the teacher.

"Margo and Victor, since it's convenient. Oh, and Victor, can you pull your desk closer to Margo so she doesn't get a crook in her neck-" the teacher stopped talking just as Victor did as he was told. "Thank you."

Margo could tell Victor was watching her write down the equation on her piece of paper. She didn't suspect anything of it. She was almost finished with it when-

"You moved the five in the wrong place," Victor interrupts her train of thought. Margo glanced up at his brown eyes behind his glasses. "Huh?" She was a bit annoyed, but soon let go of it.

He grabbed the pencil from her in a gentle way, and started re-writing the equation on the paper. He crossed out the five, and re-placed the thirteen with the five subtracting the thirty-two from the thirteen.

"See? It's not as hard as it looks." He said nicely.

Margo gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

The boy just nodded back, and the two continued their work.

Only thirty minutes later, the bell for the next class began and it was the last class for the day and that was Home Economics. It was an interesting class so far, but Margo knew it was going to be meaningful in the future. She already knew what itwas, but the class was to be helpful to the students. Thankfully, they only allowed eighth graders to be taught that class. It would be awkward for sixth graders in there, especially since their minds are still fresh in innocence of some of the subjects they teach.

She found her way to her seat, and was just about to put her books down when she heard footsteps advance toward her. Margo's eyes averted up, thinking it was the teacher, but instead it was Victor, the boy who had helped her in her last class with math.

Her eyes were glued on him as he sat next to her, and he put away all the books as if he didn't even notice her. But she could've sworn she saw a smirk on his face as he put his books away.

_Maybe it's just my imagination. _


End file.
